


Dance with the Devil

by LCailan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 05:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10269698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LCailan/pseuds/LCailan
Summary: Ten years after the War, Pansy Parkinson is a recluse working for the Ministry.  A chance meeting with a familiar stranger proves to be a night she won't soon forget.  Written for the NotQuiteHuman one-shot challenge for the Quills and Parchment group on Facebook.





	

**Dance with the Devil**

 

The cold amber liquid in her glass shivered as she clutched it tightly but Pansy Parkinson did not drink. She couldn’t even pretend to enjoy it. As she sat up, her blue-violet eyes scanned the room, an expression of boredom on her pale face.

_Why do I do this to myself? ___

The high-end establishment was half-full; the evening had only just begun. Pansy attempted not to scowl, taking a deep breath and pushing her whiskey away resolutely. She had always hated the stuff anyway and had no need to pretend. She stood and surveyed the room once more, looking for a familiar face with whom to pass the time until it became acceptable for her to take her leave.

Pansy Parkinson was no social butterfly – in fact she hated spending time in the company of most people, save a few she called friends. She spent all her days and nights sleeping in her flat and working for the Ministry – in the Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Her work consisted mostly of research and that was just fine with her; she worked alone and that was how she liked it. She had spent years studying werewolves, had numerous articles published and was now branching out into new areas. It was thrilling.

The only thing about the job she didn’t like was when the department head required her to attend fundraising and other such social events – like this one. She couldn’t not go; she had been with her department for over ten years now – she was expected. Still, when Pansy went out in public she always felt as if she were being watched. She smirked and stood, smoothing the bodice of her skin-hugging silver frock. Dress robes were not her thing; she had to purchase the one she wore but had to admit that it was quite lovely.

_Paranoia at its finest, eh Pans?_

The room was beginning to fill up with people and conversation as Pansy made her way around the outside of the revelry. The Ministry had rented out a Muggle restaurant for the fundraising event – a few disillusionment charms and the Obliviator Squad – and the Muggles were none the wiser. Candles glimmered at all the tables and a large dance floor covered half the room. Chandeliers were glowing above her and soft jazz music was being played by a live band in the corner.

She recognized some faces now – the Head of the International Cooperation and a few Hit Wizards were sitting at the bar she had just vacated. She saw a few Aurors milling about and several women from her own division. But the majority of faces were only slightly familiar, perhaps those she passed in the hallways at work or had only briefly encountered in her time with the Ministry. It wasn’t as if she had taken the time to get to know anyone after the War had ended.

A distant clock began to chime the hour and Pansy paused, counting. Eight. It was only eight.

_I might as well find someone to talk to._

Her silvery dress glimmered under the lights as she crossed the room, making her way towards a table occupied by the women she worked with – they would have to do.

But then she saw him.

He was swathed in shadows, having stayed to the outside of the fray, much like she had. Even though Pansy couldn’t see his face she could feel the intensity of his gaze; it made her feel naked. She stopped and then turn to walk directly towards him and he spoke before she could.

“Pansy Parkinson, it’s been some time.”

His voice was deep and musical…she liked the vitality in it.

He closed the distance between them by stepping out of the shadows and Pansy let out a surprised laugh.

“Longbottom?”

“Last time I checked,” he replied, giving her a shy smile.

Pansy stared up at him. When had he gotten so tall? And not only tall but bloody handsome?

“I suppose it _has_ been quite some time, yeah?”

She returned his smile and an awkward silence ensued.

Truthfully, Pansy had not paid much attention to Neville back when they had been in school. She remembered him as just another nerdy, loser Gryffindor who had liked to play with plants. But she had not forgotten that because of his help, Harry Potter had defeated Voldemort.

So that was something, she supposed.

He was tall – much taller than she recalled and his face was a queer shade of pale – almost translucent. She gazed up into his eyes and found herself afraid to get lost in them – their depth seemed eternal. Against his pallor they seemed even brighter. He wore a suit in all black though Pansy was curious at the cut of it – it seemed of a much older fashion than what everyone else was wearing. It reminded her of her grandfather. They were standing close enough for her to smell him – mint, lemon and something…something heavier, almost delicious.

Pansy found herself feeling flustered. She hadn’t been attracted to anyone for years it seemed and had never expected that she would feel thus for someone she had known in school. Even if he was that handsome.

“So, Longbottom, what have you gotten up to all these years?” Pansy asked in spite of her initial reaction to walk away. It wasn’t as if she relished the idea of talking to her coworkers or Longbottom; but if she had the choice…Longbottom was a much more interesting option.

“I teach Herbology at Hogwarts,” he replied with another smile. Those smiles were rather distracting, Pansy realized.

“Somehow I’m not surprised,” she replied.

“And you work for the Ministry, I presume? Department of Regulation and Care of Magical Creatures?”

His voice was pleasant and conversational but again - his gaze seemed deeper than Pansy was comfortable with – it was animalistic, almost piercing. And the fact that he knew what she did for a living unnerved her.

“H-how did you know?” she asked, hoping she didn’t sound too disturbed.

Neville laughed and it sounded rich and musical.

“I’m working on something in tandem with the Potions professor at Hogwarts,” he explained. “We are testing different strengths of Wolfsbane to see which might be most useful. I’ve found your writing on the topic indispensable to my work.”

Pansy’s brow furrowed. All this time, working alone in the Ministry library and she had not considered that others were interested in what she had to say.

“Well, I…I’m-flattered, Longbottom,” she replied awkwardly, kicking herself for not sounding more grateful.

For the first time in ages Pansy wished she were more like other women; at least then things wouldn’t be so awkward. They shared another intense gaze and Pansy felt herself shiver in anticipation of…something. Suddenly, it was as if Neville was reading her mind.

“I hate these sorts of events,” he said softly, his dark eyes meeting hers. “I’m not a people person.”

This made Pansy feel instantly better.

“You too?” she chortled. “I can’t remember the last time I left my flat for anything besides the necessities and work,” she admitted with a sheepish smile.

“Well, perhaps it was fortuitous for us to meet then,” he countered offering Pansy his hand. “Can I buy you a drink?”

Pansy knew she would not drink but agreed readily, mesmerized by Neville Longbottom. As he took her hand she jumped at the coldness of it and watched with fascination as his lips brushed her skin ever so gently. His mouth was as cold as his fingers. As old-fashioned as his gesture was – at the same time – it was quite fitting. Though she knew he was the same age as she, Neville Longbottom seemed almost…ancient. Perhaps the war had done that to him; Merlin knew it had changed her…and everyone else.

“You look beautiful,” Neville said appreciatively. “Silver becomes you.”

Pansy stopped herself from replying ‘so do you’, realizing it would sound ludicrous. But in some way he was beautiful – ethereal, mysterious… Balls, she hated being taken this way with anyone!

Neville politely ordered two drinks; she took a sip of hers, swallowing past her distaste but noted that he did not drink.

“Not much of a drinker, are you?” she commented with interest.

Holding his dark gaze was dangerous; she was afraid she might get lost and not find her way back.

“Unfortunately, no,” he laughed in reply.

Setting her glass down, Pansy stepped closer to him, offering up a saucy smile.

“Well then why are we holding drinks that neither of us intend to finish?” she questioned raising one well-groomed brow.

This time Neville laughed heartily and then offered her his hand once more.

“Would you care to dance then? I love jazz music.”

As she put her tiny hand in his, he tipped his head towards her in a small bow. Again, it was an old-fashioned, genteel action but Pansy found it quite chivalrous. She had already forgotten what time it was and the fact that the room was full of people now, many of whom she knew. Pansy still did not intend on staying long but at least now her evening would not be boring. The music swelled around them as Neville began to move with the beat, taking the lead as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

It was odd, Pansy mused.

She didn’t recall him being very coordinated in school but now it seemed as he had been born to dance. In his arms she felt as light as a feather; he felt stronger than a man should have. Still, he was cold. Cold as ice. And when she dared to glance up into his eyes once more she felt the dizzying pull towards him and struggled not to be magnetized by his gaze. She felt the hypnotic spell of the music, the mysterious gleam in his eyes and the amazing way their bodies fit together as they moved. The rest of the world seemed to fade away and soon Pansy lost all track of time.

“This has been the most surprising evening,” she said breathlessly as the music changed from one number to another, this one slow and pulsing.

“Has it?” Neville offered with a half-smile. “I admit, I’m pleasantly surprised as well.”

His hands dropped down to her waist and he pressed her closer. Pansy rested her cheek against the rough woolen material of his aged suit, breathing in the intoxicating scent of lemon and…lusciousness. She was pretty certain that it wasn’t just the dancing that was making it hard to breathe. When the number ended Neville pulled away only slightly, tipping her chin up so that Pansy had no choice but to glance up into his beautiful, pale face.

“I have a confession to make,” he said. “I came here tonight hoping you would be here. I took a chance that since you worked for the Ministry that you might make an appearance.”

Pansy pulled away, her eyes narrowing. She suddenly felt like a caged animal.

“Really,” she said in a flat tone. “Forgive me if I seem a bit miffed, Longbottom. I don’t often have people wanting to talk to me, let alone attending pointless Ministry soirees hoping to see me.”

She wondered how he managed to look both bashful and seductive all at once.

“It’s your….research. Once I started reading I couldn’t stop. I was hoping…well, I might as well be honest. I was hoping that you’d take some time out of your schedule to talk to me about your work. It’s fascinating. Not just the bits about werewolves which have been a great help to my own Potions work but the new things…the things on vampires.”

Pansy startled at the way he was watching her when he said the last few words. He seemed almost…hungry. They gazed at each other with suspicion but then another musical number began and Neville easily pulled Pansy back into the circle of his arms, beginning to sway to the new beat.

“V-vampires?” she asked a bit alarmed. “I’ve…I’ve mentioned in my most recent publication that I might be delving into the subject but there hasn’t been much research done on them. I’ve been reading a ton lately and on all accounts they seem the type to live and let live.”

She smiled wryly at the irony of something undead….living. Neville scrutinized her face and Pansy had to look away because it seemed as if the tall man was searching for…something. 

“You’ve heard about the attacks in Knockturn Alley haven’t you? Seems that they think one of them was responsible. Live and let live, you think?”

Pansy avoided his gaze a few more seconds before reluctantly looking back up at him.

“Look, Longbottom – I’m starting to feel like you had ulterior motives for talking to me. While that’s fine and well, I’m not a beast hunter; I’m only a researcher for the Department. So whatever…it is you think you want to know…”

She narrowed her violet eyes.

“What IS it you want to know, by the way?”

Neville spun her around to the quickening beat of the music.

“I suppose nothing specific. I’m just wondering if all this research your department is doing on vampires is linked to the attacks in Knockturn Alley.”

Pansy rolled her eyes as they slowed down. She found it surprising that after so much dancing, Neville did not seem winded. After another tense moment the tall man seemed to finally relent.

“Look, I apologize for my behavior. I’ve come on so…so strong, haven’t I? Here I was, hoping to run into you so we could have a chat about your work and I’ve made balls of it.”

A smile touched Pansy’s lips.

“Not entirely. I’m glad we ran into each other, truthfully. Dare I say, you’ve made what would have been an insufferable evening quite enjoyable.”

Neville returned Pansy’s growing smile. The music changed once more and his smile turned into a grin. 

“Tell you what, this is a favorite number of mine. Dance with me and whoever dances better gets to treat the other to dinner!”

She laughed in spite of herself although uneasiness remained, and oily twisting in the pit of her belly. Even so, the thought of having dinner with Neville Longbottom made her heart skip a beat.

“You’re on!” she replied pulling him back onto the dance floor.

This tune was familiar, one that her grandmother would play when she was young. The swing beat filled the room as other couples moved to join the fray on the dance floor. As they danced, something between them changed. Human and vampire moved in synchrony – one dancing to the beat of the music the other to the hot pounding of lifeblood so close it could nearly be tasted. Time flew by that evening; Pansy wasn’t even sure how she was still dancing when the bartender made a last call for drinks and people started trickling out the doors in groups or pairs. When the musicians took their last break she smiled up at Neville.

“You know, Longbottom, I’ve never stayed for an entire fundraiser before. What is it about you?”

The tall male flashed a smile and she noticed that it – just like everything about him – was full of vitality. For a second she swore she thought his canines were sharper than they should have been but-

_You’re mental. It’s all this codswallop about vampires that’s got you all paranoid!_

“I’m sure I don’t know,” he was saying softly as he took her hand to lead her from the dance floor. “But I do know one thing; you are enchanting. But unfortunately the night grows old and soon it will be morning. I must take my leave.” 

She watched him curiously; he was an irresistible mixture of sultry and innocent!

“May I walk you to the nearest Floo?”

The lights had come up and now everyone was gathering their things and moving in one mass towards the exits.

“I know a back way,” Neville suggested, offering his arm as she gathered her coat and he put on a hat she had not seen before. It completed his outfit perfectly.

Pansy couldn’t remember the last time any man had captured her the way Neville Longbottom had that night. She wanted to be alone with him more than anything. 

“That’s perfect,” she agreed breathlessly.

They moved against the throng of people and descended several landings of carpeted stairs before reaching an exit at the bottom. Neville pushed open the door and slipped through and Pansy followed. 

Here it was dark, the only light coming faintly from the dying moon. Pansy sensed the dawn was coming. The two moved through the dark shadows easily.

“Watch your step,” said the innocent.

But the vampire needed no such warning, having learned to glide through the darkness without even the aid of a wand. The alleyway was long and seemed to stretch endlessly; there was no one about.

“I must warn you,” said Neville warmly. “I intend to steal a kiss before the night is over.”

Pansy felt a delicious swirling in the pit of her belly.

“You needn’t steal anything. My kisses are freely given.” 

The two stopped in the darkest part of the alley and Pansy felt herself being swept into his arms.

“Well, we're finally alone,” he murmured with anticipation and Pansy felt the firmness of his body against hers. It felt like heaven and she couldn’t quite speak. In the darkness she could see the glimmer in his eyes and allowed herself to get lost in them for a few divine moments.

“You don't mind if I collect that kiss now, hmm?” he murmured, his finger tracing down along a rogue tendril that had fallen from her elegant up-do.

Pansy grinned.

“I’ve only been waiting for what seems like an eternity,” she replied eagerly.

Neville leaned down and captured her mouth with his. At first his kiss was hesitant, soft and sweet. Pansy felt herself melting against him without consideration. He tasted of mint and the faintest hint of cigarette smoke and it was indescribably delicious. Their mouths hovered and teased for an endless moment before she wordlessly asked him for more by running her tongue across his lips. It took all her reservation to not groan out loud. Pansy was no stranger to kissing and certainly no snow-white virgin but something about this moment and this kiss… was different. She was afraid to give into it completely, to surrender to this man who had mysteriously charmed her. For a moment, whilst kissing him, Pansy contemplated pulling away, rushing home. But in the end she gave in and fell forward into a dark chasm of desire, wondering if there would be anything to break her fall. The feeling was much like sinking into a hot bubble bath except each drop was pure pleasure. She wanted, needed….craved more of him.

As they kissed, time stood still and her mind began to whirl deliciously. His mouth began to nibble at her lower lip, moving down along her jaw and even lower towards her neck. Pansy gave in to his ministrations, her head dropping back. Their kisses grew more passionate, breaths catching and hearts pounding; the clandestine kiss seemed to go on for eternity. Indeed, for one of them it would. For the other it was just the beginning of a ritual preformed countless times in countless, dark corners…most recently in Knockturn Alley.

This kiss though…was different. The vampire almost…didn’t want to. The creature could sense blood just beneath the surface of soft, delightful flesh. Lips traveled down along the smooth flesh and the scent of vitality was too much. Sharp fangs extended and with a groan, sank into human flesh.

Pansy drank.

A dark ecstasy unfurled within her and spread so that she was engulfed by it.

She drank from Neville, feeling his strength, life and everything he was slowly leave his body.

She drank gluttonously, his blood running down her chin as she feasted gloriously.

She drank until he was nothing but a dry husk and slowly, almost tenderly she laid him on the alleyway cement gazing down at him as she licked the final remnants of the meal from her lips.

Pansy felt the rush of blood within her warming her the way whiskey had before…before her change. She could feel more now, she had more strength, she could see and she felt exhilarated. She gazed down at Neville’s fallen body and sighed.

A fraction of her felt bad for what she had done; Neville had shown her the nicest evening she could remember. And yet she was ruled by her instincts; she had been since being turned right after the war.

As quickly as a cat she crouched down and vanished all the blood that remained on her hands and face and his clothing. In the distance Pansy could hear the sound of laughter echoing and the horizon was starting to turn pink; she had only a few moments to clean up the evidence. Not that it mattered; they would find his body soon enough wouldn’t they? It was harder and harder for her to stay in hiding.

She rummaged around the pocket of his long travelling cloak until her fingers closed around a wallet. The wallet was old and worn, much like the rest of his things – but a quick glance through it confirmed what Pansy had suspected from the beginning: Neville Longbottom had not worked for Hogwarts at all. In fact he worked for the Ministry, just as she did – as a beast hunter. 

“Neville Longbottom…Vampire Hunter?” she mused out loud, a musical giggle escaping her as she shook her head and gave a nonchalant shrug. The idea amused her. 

“Guess you weren’t that good, were you?”

She stood and then laughed again.

“Well, you were _that_ good, Longbottom. Delicious, in fact. The hunters _always_ taste the best.”

Her words were an animalistic hiss through sharp fangs.

“They want it too much and that’s where they mess up. It’s too bad; I liked you, Neville. But if it comes down to you or me…well then it’s about survival of the fittest.”

She grabbed him by the lapels and sighed.

“Come on then, dawn is coming and I haven’t much time to get rid of the evidence.”

She gave one last glance around the alleyway and then with a crack she was gone.

.

Fin


End file.
